


Pet Me

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Multiple, Post-Break Up, Revenge Sex, Slut Uchiha Sasuke, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NSFW} {Kiba x Sasuke x Orochimaru} A *cough* "lonely" Sasuke Uchiha sets out to prove that he can still get what he wants even after being dumped- who needs that moronic dead-last! And at the local pet show, he runs into two men who are very keen to help him get it. {AU} {one-shot} {pretty much PWP}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Kiba x Sasuke x Orochimaru** , you say...? Yes, it's true!! My [demonic muse](http://letsusura.tumblr.com/) set it as a challenge and even though I thought there was no conceivable way to get these three into the same bed, my pride as a writer wouldn't rest until it was done...!
> 
> Warning: this is verrrry different than my other fics, please don't be too shocked!!

Sasuke was feeling frustrated. It had been two months since he and Naruto had broken up, and three weeks since they’d broken up “ _for sure this time_ ”. Damn that idiot! Sasuke had been perfectly happy before he came along, floating along in life, not needing anything from anyone; but now? Well, Naruto had got him addicted, and then he left. But Sasuke needed _sex_ , and he needed it _now_.

It seemed unlikely, however, that a pet show would prove to be the right place to acquire it.

“For god’s sake, Yuki, hold still,” he growled to his prize-winning Siamese. “The judges will be here soon!”

Naruto had always made fun of his and Yuki’s hobby, but Sasuke liked to win, and with Yuki by his side, he won every competition he entered. And if only he wasn’t so distracted, this show would be in the bag as well; but Yuki wasn’t looking her best, and Sasuke was struggling to get her coat just right.

 _Stupid dead-last_ , he thought to himself; he hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything since that moron had stormed off. Well, he’d show _him_ ; he’d win this show _and_ get laid tonight. Somehow. Today, he was going to _win_.

***

Kiba was feeling nervous. He’d first spotted Sasuke across the room over in the feline section this morning, but he still hadn’t worked up the courage to speak to him. It had been over a year since he’d seen him. Sasuke had been dating Naruto back then, but the last Kiba had heard, they’d broken up. This could be his chance!!

God, he was _gorgeous_. Kiba was straight, mind you; totally, 100% straight. But who wouldn’t turn for _that_? That skin, those eyes, those legs, that _ass_. Kiba was practically drooling. If only he could figure out what to say…

Beside him Akamaru whined and huffed; he didn’t like being ignored, not when he should be the centre of attention today. “Oh, cut it out, you mutt,” Kiba said to him, roughing his ears up and grinning at him. “Let me have some fun, hey?”

“My my, what a lovely creature,” said a voice, and Kiba looked up to see a slim, pale man passing by Akamaru’s stall.

“Uh, thank you,” Kiba said back. “He won first prize.”

“A fine specimen,” the man said, his voice low and soft, almost a purr. “Just lovely,” he added, as he turned and walked away.

Kiba blinked, and watched him go. He was used to getting compliments on his dog; but that man most definitely had _not_ been looking at Akamaru.

***

Orochimaru was feeling pleased. His precious pet Pricilla had taken first prize in the snake category, netting him a nice trophy and a warm, victorious glow. It had been a fine day, with many exotic breeds on display- of all kinds. Mmm, yes, there was nothing he loved more than a show.

With Pricilla tucked safety away for the night, Orochimaru made his way to the winner’s reception, and surveyed the floor with a critical eye. There was that rough-haired youth who’d won the top canine prize- yes, very nice, but not the nicest in the room. That honour belonged to another.

 _Sasuke_ , he thought to himself, forming the name silently, saying it over and over. _Sasuke_ , _Sasuke_ …now _there_ was a prize-winner, and he was without his loud-mouthed blonde companion tonight.

Orochimaru slunk into the room and got himself a drink, and then settled in a shadowed corner to observe this stunning young man who so captivated him for a little longer. He was pleased to see the raven being more than liberal with some drinks of his own. There was nothing like alcohol to render someone more… _open_ , to certain experiences. _Yes_.

***

“Sasuke?” said Kiba, approaching his long-time crush on slightly shaking legs, gripping his drink tightly. “Fancy seeing you here!”

The dark-haired boy turned his head and glanced at him, somewhat dismissively, before taking a long sip of his own drink.

“Do I know you?” Sasuke murmured, tilting his head, staring at him with somewhat clouded eyes.

Oh, that hurt. _Fuck._

“Um, yeah!” Kiba said. “I’m one of Naruto’s friends, remember? From school?”

The other boy narrowed his eyes. “…oh…Kiba? Sure. One of…Naruto’s friends.”

“Yeah! And, hey, I was sorry to hear about all that-” Kiba started to say.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke interrupted, sculling his drink, and snatching at a waiter’s apron to grab another glass. He took a long sip of that one too, before turning his attention back to Kiba, giving him a long and critical look.

Kiba shivered, feeling somehow like he was being appraised. And he _liked_ it. He stood still, taking short, shallow breaths, until finally Sasuke’s eyes came back to his own. For a moment they stared at each other in silence; and then Sasuke took a step towards him.

“So I take it you won a prize today too?” he murmured, his words just a touch slurred.

 _How much has he been drinking?_ Kiba wondered; it’s not like this stuff was of the highest quality- but hey, it was free.

“Sure,” Kiba said, with a hesitant grin. “First place in the canine section!”

“Hmm,” Sasuke said, his eyes falling once more away from Kiba’s face and down his body. “Congratulations.”

“Uh, thanks,” Kiba said. “And to you too!” The way those dark, burning eyes of his were taking him in had his skin _boiling_. He shivered again. _Sasuke, god, you’re amazing._

“So,” Sasuke said, taking another sip of his drink. “Do you live around here?”

***

Sasuke wasn’t _quite_ sure how it had happened, but somehow, he’d managed to liberate a bottle or three of the event’s cheap-ass champagne and had snuck off to a darkened room with the dog-boy in tow. With his arms locked around Kiba’s neck and his mouth assaulting the brunette’s bottom lip, they’d fallen onto a worn-out old couch, Sasuke grinding his hips down and groaning when the other boy gripped his waist tight and kissed him harder.

He pulled away for a moment to snatch at one of his liberated bottles, growling when he swayed and it almost slipped out of his grasp. With Kiba biting and nipping at his throat, Sasuke pried the bottle open with a loud _pop_. He gasped when Kiba bit down sharply at the skin just above his collarbone and starting sucking hard.

“Mmm, _yes_ ,” he groaned, melting down against the other boy and bringing his bottle of cheap champagne with him. Taking a long sip, he mused to himself that Kiba didn’t feel all that different than a certain moronic blonde. Yes, this could be just what he needed tonight.

“Sa- Sasuke,” Kiba stammered into his skin, pawing at his hips, slipping his unsteady hands up between Sasuke’s skin and shirt. “God, you’re _perfect_ …”

 _He’s not quite as forceful as Naruto_ , Sasuke thought to himself, as Kiba snaked his arms up under Sasuke’s shirt to the top of his back, and pulled him back down to kiss him again. _We might need to work on that._ The champagne bottle slipped out of Sasuke’s hand and fell to the floor as he gripped at Kiba’s shoulders to keep from falling; he whined against Kiba’s heated mouth and tongue, trying to pull away.

“My _drink_ ,” he slurred, angling his face away from Kiba’s. “Get it back for me!”

Kiba laughed at that, his voice low, the vibrations running right through Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke slipped off Kiba’s waist, sprawling onto the couch on his back as Kiba reached down and scooped up the bottle for him. Kiba didn’t return it to him, however, instead taking a long sip of his own and staring down at Sasuke, his eyes burning. _Mmm, yes, that’s better though._

“Give it back,” Sasuke sulked, reaching up; but Kiba’s arms were much longer and steadier than his own, and he held the bottle high above their heads, the champagne sloshing out and running down his arms as Sasuke snatched and pulled at Kiba’s clothes.

Sasuke kicked his shoes off and then stretched his legs out on to couch on either side of Kiba’s hips, pulling at him until he managed to bring him closer. He made sure to slide a leg closely across the other boy’s back, his pulse-rate picking up when he felt Kiba’s firm, hard muscles as he did so. _Kiba might be even more built than Naruto…this could be **good**_ **.**

He grabbed the bottle and placed it back on the floor, and when Kiba looked at him in confusion, Sasuke grinned and reached out to bring Kiba’s champagne-soaked fingers to his lips. Kiba froze as Sasuke slowly licked up and down the back of his hand to his wrist, and then sucked a pair of fingers into his mouth, swirling around them with his tongue. He kept his eyes locked on Kiba’s in an intense gaze, and let out a low moan.

Kiba swallowed and flushed red, and slowly shifted on the couch to face him properly. Sasuke pulled him down and wrapped his legs securely around his waist and tugged at his clothes until they were kissing again. Kiba slipped his hands back under Sasuke’s shirt, and this time when he ran them up his sides they were steady and firm.

Sasuke arched his back upward to bring their hips into contact, and Kiba gasped, giving Sasuke the chance to deepen their kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tangling his fingers through Kiba’s scruffy hair. He groaned when Kiba bit down on his lower lip and sucked hard as he ran his hands back down Sasuke’s sides to grip his hips tight.

“Oh, my,” came a voice suddenly into the room, and they both froze instantly, Kiba pulling away from him and whirling his head around to the voice. “What do we have here?”

Sasuke bit back a sigh of frustration and squinted into the semi-darkness. “Not you again,” he muttered, shooting a glare towards the door. _Not now!_

***

“Oh dear, Sasuke, it seems you’ve forgotten about the cameras yet again!” Orochimaru purred, rubbing his hands together in delight at his discovery. He pointed upwards, and the two boys followed his gaze to the camera mounted on the roof.

Sasuke swore under his breath, and Orochimaru chuckled.

“Language, Sasuke! You’d think you would have learnt your lesson by now!” The dear boy had developed quite the habit of sneaking off during show receptions with his blonde lover, and Orochimaru had caught them in the act more than once.

“You know this guy?” Kiba said to Sasuke, pushing himself up off the smaller boy and trying to untangle their mess of limbs, somewhat unsuccessfully, since Sasuke seemed determined to hang onto him.

“Family friend,” Sasuke said back with a sulky frown, keeping his long legs securely wrapped around the other. “And he owns the building.”

“You were watching us on the camera?!” Kiba cried, that lovely blush he’d been sporting deepening to an even redder glow.

Orochimaru chuckled again, and ran an appreciative eye down the rough-haired boy’s back, admiring the way his tight muscles looked under his shirt with Sasuke pulling down on the fabric. “The cameras have been switched off now,” he informed him. “We wouldn’t want little Sasuke here getting in trouble again.”

“You make a habit of this?” Kiba said, turning away from Orochimaru and looking down at Sasuke, who just shifted underneath him and shrugged.

“The receptions are so boring,” he simply said, trying to tug the boy back down.

“Hey, are you crazy?!” Kiba shrieked, glancing back over at Orochimaru.

 _Oh, if only you knew!_ Orochimaru had known Sasuke for a very long time, and it had been his absolute pleasure to watch him grow from a detached, stand-offish figure into what he was now. The blonde simpleton had been very good for him; his dear Sasuke had become quite the little nympho under his influence.

“I don’t care if he watches,” Sasuke said back, a needy whine in his voice as he brought the other boy’s throat to his mouth and nipped his skin. And as Orochimaru watched, Kiba seemed to melt into Sasuke’s grasp, his eyes becoming beautifully unfocused with Sasuke writing under him.

A nympho _and_ an exhibitionist, what a delightful combination that was! If Orochimaru ever crossed paths with the blonde again, he’d have to congratulate him on his achievement.

“Lovely,” Orochimaru spoke, “but unfortunately, you _will_ be caught if you stay here. Might I offer you my penthouse upstairs?”

Sasuke bit down hard and the other boy yelped in surprise; and then Sasuke turned his head and glanced at Orochimaru, eyes narrowed, taking him in. Several moments passed, with only their heavy breathing breaking the silence. Kiba shifted on the couch, and Sasuke let out a deep-throated groan, and Orochimaru felt a marvellous sense of victory wash over him.

***

Something had clearly gone wrong in Kiba’s brain for him to have let himself get caught up in this bat-shit crazy madness. Before he knew what was even happening, he found himself in an elevator rising swiftly upwards, pushed up against the side making out with the drop-dead gorgeous raven he’d been lusting after for years. And it felt so damn _good_ , it was almost worth having that creep standing there watching them intently.

Sasuke sucked on his tongue hard and ran a hand down Kiba’s chest, slipping down the waistband of his jeans to his boxers; Kiba’s breathing hitched in his throat and _almost worth it_ became _fuck it, I don’t care **who’s** watching!!_ He groaned into Sasuke’s mouth and pushed himself into Sasuke’s hand.

Suddenly the elevator jolted and Sasuke stumbled, falling backwards and neatly landing in the other man’s arms. “Who even _are_ you?” Kiba shot out, stepping forward in case Sasuke stumbled again.

The man chuckled, a low, reedy sound that filled the quiet elevator. “You can call me Orochimaru, Kiba,” he purred, wrapping his arms further around Sasuke’s waist as the elevator doors open. “And look, we’ve arrived.”

Kiba felt his eyes drawn to where this “Orochimaru”’s hands were roaming over Sasuke’s front freely, and he had to resist the urge to snatch the raven-haired boy out of his grasp and back to his side. It’s not that Kiba minded the sight; he had, after all, spent the last year of high school watching Naruto and Sasuke’s escalating Public Displays of Affection with a perverse delight. It was more that Sasuke _really_ didn’t seem to mind, with his eyes lightly closed, and his chest rising and falling noticeably as he panted.

Maybe he’d had even more to drink than Kiba had thought; maybe he was just that _needy_. Kiba certainly was.

And as he watched, Sasuke’s head fell back onto Orochimaru’s chest and the man angled down, breathing in deep against Sasuke’s skin; and then slowly, leisurely, he ran his tongue up Sasuke’s neck, collarbone to jaw, looking Kiba right in the eye as he did so. Sasuke let out a reedy whine, eyes squeezed shut as he panted hard.

Kiba’s throat tightened and he suddenly felt more than a little light-headed as all his blood rushed south. _What is **wrong** with me?_ he thought to himself. _I need to get the hell out of here **right now**!!_

But then the tall, pale-skinned man abruptly removed his hands and Sasuke stumbled forward, reaching out to grab onto Kiba before he fell; and at Sasuke’s touch, at his hot, flushed skin and glazed-over eyes, Kiba knew that he had _lost_. “Here we are,” Orochimaru demurred, stepping out of the elevator and pointing them down the dimly-lit hall.

Kiba took a deep breath and then, holding firmly onto Sasuke’s arms, he stumbled forward out of the elevator, each step taking him further and further into whoever’s bizarre fantasy this was. _Oh, bless you_ , he thought to himself, as he wrapped an arm securely around Sasuke’s slim, tight waist. _Yes, bless you._

***

Sasuke wasn’t drunk, and he wasn’t high; he was in _need_ , and he had just what he desired right here in front of him. He didn’t give a damn where he was or who was watching. And who needed a boyfriend?? He could get what he wanted, with or without that stupid dead-last.

And after that frustratingly long interval he was finally, happily, pushed up against Kiba’s broad, firm chest once more, this time on a much nicer couch and in much nicer surroundings. The other boy was breathing heavily, and Sasuke could feel what was almost certainly a more than satisfactory cock hardening rapidly underneath him. It made him groan and grind his hips down furiously, becoming more and more impatient with each passing second.

He’d gotten a feel of what Kiba was sporting in the elevator, and now he wanted to _see_ it.

Behind them Orochimaru chuckled, and Sasuke pulled away from Kiba’s mouth and hissed at him.

“Now now, Sasuke, I think you’ve made poor Kiba wait long enough, don’t you? Why don’t you show him what I caught you doing to the blonde in the cloak room that one time.”

Sasuke shot a glare in the direction of the bed across the room; yes, he knew _exactly_ what Orochimaru had caught him doing that time, and he had just been about to do that, but he’d be damned if he was going to be ordered around!

He turned back to Kiba and ground his hips down again, eliciting a deep moan from the other boy. He ran his hand down between them and back into the front of his jeans, and Kiba jolted and pushed up against him. “Ugh, god, Sasuke!” Kiba cried, arching upwards, “that feels _amazing_ …!”

…flattery, however, was something else entirely, and Sasuke was suddenly incensed with a desire to show this boy just how _amazing_ he could be. He slipped off Kiba’s lap and down onto the ground in front of him, running his hands down his thighs as he did so.

Kiba’s eyes widened as Sasuke unzipped his fly, and the boy kept his eyes glued to his movements, as Sasuke resolutely tugged at the waistband of his jeans. “ _Move_ ,” Sasuke growled, and Kiba blinked, and moved upwards just enough that Sasuke could wrench his jeans off, and his boxers with them. No point in waiting any longer for _that_!

 _Mmm_ , there it was. Sasuke licked his lips as he took in the sight of Kiba’s gorgeous cock, reaching out to take it in his hands, running a finger gently over the veins- oh yes, he _was_ thicker, if a little shorter, than he-who-shall-not-be-named; although, he wasn’t _quite_ hard yet.

Sasuke would soon fix that. He looked up and locked eyes with the brunette for a moment, letting out a pleased purr at the unconcealed desire in the other boy’s eyes; Kiba was _hooked_ , and Sasuke could actually feel him _throbbing_ in his hands. Sasuke would need to make him come _now_ , if he wanted Kiba to fuck him properly later. This was a one-time thing, so Sasuke wanted everything Kiba had _tonight_.

Sasuke released his cock and slid his hands around Kiba’s thighs, gripping him hard as he shuffled forward on his knees to place a wet, lingering kiss at the base of Kiba’s stomach. And when Sasuke felt and heard Kiba’s breathing seize he smirked, and brought his mouth lower to place his lips of the very tip of Kiba’s cock.

He could practically _feel_ Orochimaru’s eyes boring into the back of his head, but he wouldn’t let that ruin his treat. He ran his tongue through Kiba’s slit, marvelling at the sharp salty taste; it had been _so_ long. And with Kiba moaning and gripping Sasuke’s hands tightly, Sasuke moved down and then ran his tongue upwards along Kiba’s cock, slowly, very slowly, nipping softly at his skin as he went.

“Oh, Sasuke, _god_ ,” Kiba gasped as he cock swelled further, much to Sasuke’s delight; he couldn’t wait to have this inside him later on!

“Just lovely, wouldn’t you agree, Sasuke?” Orochimaru murmured behind them, and Sasuke scowled, resenting the interruption. This was _his_ moment, damn it!

In his frustration he suddenly took the whole head of Kiba’s cock into his mouth and Kiba let out a cry, arching upwards and moving his hands to grip the back of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke sucked hard, bringing him further into his mouth and groaning, sending the vibrations straight into the other boy, much to his evident pleasure. Kiba panted hard as Sasuke let him slip out of his mouth and ran his tongue up and down the length of his cock again, and again, and then moved his hands to grip his base as he sucked him in again.

Kiba was moaning and panting, and his hips jolted forward in sharp, erratic movements, letting Sasuke know how much he was enjoying it. Sasuke growled and bobbed his head forward, taking as much of him in as he could, and running his tongue along the bottom of his cock as he did so.

“ _Fuck_!” Kiba groaned, and then he let out a sharp-pitched yelp as Sasuke gripped him harder in his hands and twisted. “Oh my god, _Sasuke_ -!” 

He yelped again when Sasuke started running his hands up and down his length faster and faster as he sucked the head of cock into his mouth. And Orochimaru was evidently enjoying the show behind them, if the heavy breathing was anything to go by. Sasuke groaned against Kiba’s cock as his own started to ache and throb, painfully hard in his jeans and getting harder by the second.

***

It was a truly magnificent sight, the tall, tanned, well-built youth writhing on the couch, with the dark-haired beauty on his knees in front of him, taking in more and more of his cock with each passing moment. It was lamentable, really, that Orochimaru hadn’t had the foresight to install cameras in his bedroom. But then, until a year ago, he’d been beginning to believe that his dear little Sasuke would _never_ be corrupted.

And yet here he was, and he’d brought such a lovely companion with him! Two absolute prizes for the price of one. Yes, he was very much enjoying himself, and just biding his time before he could join the action. It was very clear just how needy Sasuke had become, a tight bulge in his jeans, and Orochimaru was itching to get his hands on it.

The rough-haired boy let out another yell and Orochimaru sat forward, eyes locked on Sasuke to see what he would do. “Sa- Sasuke!” the boy cried; “ _fuck_ , Sasuke, I’m-”

-coming, yes, and coming hard, by the looks of it, and his lovely little Sasuke took it beautifully, his dark eyes locked onto Kiba’s wide bright ones, and his hands gripped firmly around Kiba’s cock as he sucked him in and swallowed.

“Ah- ahhh, _god_ , Sasuke-!” Kiba cried again, his hands gripping Sasuke’s head tight, and his hips jolting forward erratically; Orochimaru chuckled at his loss of control under Sasuke’s skilful ministrations.

And then he stepped off the bed and moved forward across the room, pulling Sasuke to his feet as Kiba fell back dazed onto the couch; he wrapped his arms around the dark beauty and kissed him hard.

Sasuke leaned heavily against him, his head falling down on his shoulder as Orochimaru slipped his tongue into his mouth and ran his hands down the front of his jeans. The raven groaned and pushed himself into his hands, breathing deeply, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Come,” he said to Sasuke, tugging him towards the bed, half-guiding, half-carrying him on his unsteady legs; “you too,” he spoke to the dazed boy on the couch; yes, he would need more of _him_ , too, such a _treat_!

Orochimaru waited until the dog-boy followed his instructions, stumbling towards the bed and landing on his back on the pillows, before depositing Sasuke at his feet; he smirked when the little nympho crawled up Kiba’s body, tearing away the boy’s jeans and ripping open his shirt as he went. And then Sasuke fell onto Kiba’s chest and they locked lips, nuzzling into each other’s skin, as Kiba pawed at Sasuke’s own clothes, clumsily trying to remove them.

Orochimaru chucked; so unskilled, this roughened youth! He joined them on the bed, reaching between them to swiftly and nimbly undo Sasuke’s fly and divest him of his pants, then quickly                                                                                                                                             doing the same with his shirt. Kiba stared at him as he kissed Sasuke, his eyes hazy, his expression lustful and needy.

***

Whatever scent Orochimaru was wearing was driving Sasuke _crazy_ , filling his mind with memories, memories that this dark man was obviously invoking on purpose. How on earth did he know what kind of aftershave Naruto wore?!

He groaned; it didn’t matter. All that mattered now was the pressure in his cock and Kiba’s hands all over him. It didn’t matter that Orochimaru had _his_ hands on his waist, was caressing the small of his back, running his hands up and down his spine and over his cheeks. Sasuke just wanted to feel good.

He gasped at Orochimaru’s cold hands on his ass, as the man slipped a finger down his crack and circled his entrance. Sasuke clenched, but pushed further back at the same time, making the man chuckle into his ear. “Like that, little one?” Orochimaru hummed, before licking up and down his neck with that unbelievably long tongue of his.

Sasuke shivered; he reached out to grab Kiba’s wrist and pull him to his cock, moaning when Kiba got the message and started rubbing up and down. Then Orochimaru’s hands left him and he let out a sigh, before gasping again as they returned, sticky with lube this time. _Where did that come from?!_ His breathing hitched in his throat and his heart started pounding as his pulse-rate doubled.

He saw Orochimaru pass the bottle of lube over to Kiba, and the two of them exchanged a glance over his head before Kiba quickly spilled some of the liquid over his cock. Sasuke groaned at the heightened sensation, pushing himself further into Kiba as the boy started rubbing harder and faster. And then before he knew it, he felt a finger slip through his entrance and he gasped and cried out, his cock jolting in Kiba’s hand.

“ _Ahh_!” he cried, not knowing whether he should move back or forward, but he felt himself become even more light-headed, and he didn’t pull away when Orochimaru captured his mouth with his own, biting down on his bottom lip with enough force to draw blood. The metallic taste spilled into his mouth as Orochimaru ran his tongue over his lips and deepened the kiss, all the while moving his cold finger in and out of his entrance in time with Kiba’s hand on his cock.

It was an overwhelming sensation, and with Kiba running up and down his length and pressing his thumb into his slit, he barely noticed when Orochimaru slipped a second, and then third finger into him. He pulled away from Orochimaru’s mouth and whined, needy, and in seconds Kiba was kissing him instead, licking at the blood on his lips and running his free hand down his chest and around his nipples.

 _Oh god, that feels **amazing** ,_ Sasuke thought to himself, feeling no shame whatsoever as he pushed back on Orochimaru’s fingers and panted. No, there was no shame here, only a blinding, white-hot pleasure tearing through him as Orochimaru hit a spot deep inside him and pressed down _hard_.

***

Kiba yelped when Sasuke bit his tongue and cried out, and he shivered as Sasuke cried out again and his cock jolted in his hands. He pulled away from Sasuke’s mouth and looked down, and saw no less than _three_ fingers working in and out of Sasuke’s hole now, with the raven pushing back and panting, shaking. Kiba had no idea how that could feel good, but obviously it _did_ ; Sasuke’s eyes had glassed over and he shuddered between them.

But then Orochimaru took his fingers away, making Sasuke groan and whine, and whip his head around to see what the other man was doing. Orochimaru smirked, and flashed Kiba a _look_ , before pushing Sasuke over to lie on Kiba’s chest, forcing Kiba onto his back as they went. And then the pale-skinned man moved down Sasuke’s body, running his hands down his sides and making Sasuke shiver as he did so. _No_ , Kiba thought, _he’s not going to…?_

Kiba didn’t know _how_ he knew what Orochimaru was about to do, but he must have had some kind of premonition, because he only reached out to hold Sasuke steady as the other man ran his tongue down his spine to his ass, and then down to Sasuke’s entrance.

Sasuke shrieked and thrust down against Kiba, gasping for air against his throat, pressing his throbbing cock into Kiba’s stomach. Kiba felt his own cock rapidly swelling again, despite having come _hard_ not half an hour ago. He stared at the boy in his arms in wonder, completely unable to believe this was really happening- was he _really_ having some kind of crazy threesome with Sasuke and some guy he didn’t even know??

It was unbelievable, but it was _happening_ , and Sasuke was moaning and writhing on top of him as Orochimaru slipped his tongue in and out of his hole. Kiba couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight, from Orochimaru’s long and impossibly dexterous tongue rending Sasuke helpless. Yes, Kiba knew- in theory- that there was a spot that all men had, that could bring you to your knees; well, Orochimaru must be bearing down on it, because Sasuke was shrieking and shaking move than ever now.

Sasuke thrust his hips down again, grinding his cock into Kiba’s and groaning. “Ki-Kiba,” he stammered, his face pressed against Kiba’s throat, “ _please_ , touch me, _ah_ -!”

Kiba did as he asked at once, sliding his still-lubed hand between their cocks and gripping him hard.

“ _Uh_ , yes, _yes_!” Sasuke hissed, and then he cried out and arched his back as he came all over Kiba’s stomach, shacking violently before falling hard onto his chest. Kiba looked down at him, at his skin all flushed pink, at his swollen lips slightly parted and his eyes squeezed shut.

_Oh god, he’s gorgeous!_

The raven-haired boy was whimpering and shivering on top of Kiba, and still rolling his hips down, and the friction shot into his cock and he groaned. “ _Mmm_ , Sasuke, stop,” he stammered, holding Sasuke’s waist tighter. “Ugh, that feels too _good_ -”

“Ki-Kiba,” Sasuke whimpered against his neck. “Kiba, fuck me, ah…”

Kiba froze and felt instantly light-headed, as next to them Orochimaru chuckled. “That’s my boy,” the man said in that low, raspy voice of his, as he reached out to circle his arms around Sasuke’s waist.

Sasuke slipped off Kiba’s chest as Orochimaru pulled him away, but he ran his hands down Kiba’s side, grasping for his hips to hold him close as he was manoeuvred onto his back. Sasuke wrapped those long legs of his around Kiba’s waist and arched up into his cock, and moved his hands up Kiba’s back along his spine, pressing hard enough to make Kiba moan and shiver. When the boy tangled his fingers through his hair and pulled him down, Kiba went eagerly, nipping at Sasuke’s already swollen lips before thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned and pushed his heels tighter into the back of Kiba’s thighs, rolling his hips up, the skin between them still sticky and warm with Sasuke’s come coating Kiba’s stomach. “Kiba, _please_ ,” Sasuke whined into his mouth, gripping his hair tighter and tugging.

Kiba pulled away with a wince and looked down at him in amazement. “Sasuke,” he stammered, his voice hoarse and unsteady. “I don’t even have a-”

Orochimaru interrupted that with another chuckle, holding a shiny foil packet out to him, and smirking when Kiba looked over at him with wide eyes. “I assume you know what to do with this, young man,” he rasped, “and luckily our little Sasuke is all ready for you.”

Sasuke whimpered at that and looked up at Kiba, his eyes hazy with need, his hips still rubbing upwards. _Fuck it_ , Kiba thought to himself, _I will never get another opportunity like this in my life!_

***

Orochimaru sat back on the pillows and watched with delight as the rough-haired youth ripped to foil packet open with slightly shaking hands, blushing bright red as he struggled to slip the condom onto his cock. Sasuke, it seemed, did not appreciate the delay, whimpering and rubbing up against the other boy like a common whore, his voice tight and desperate. _Just lovely_ , Orochimaru thought. _This boy is truly a wonder_.

Kiba had finally managed to get the condom in place, but seemed a little hesitant now, and he shot Orochimaru a quick, uncertain glance, his cheeks still flushed red.

“My my, Sasuke, I wonder if this is our Kiba’s first time? How marvellous!”

Sasuke groaned, and reached up to run his hands down Kiba’s back to his hips, pulling him into place. “Just fuck me,” he demanded, digging his heels harder into the back of the other boy’s thighs. “ _Please_ , Kiba…”

“Sa- Sasuke…” Kiba stammered, sitting back and placing those shaking hands of his on the needy boy’s hips, and biting his lip when Sasuke reached down to grab at Kiba’s cock and guide it to his entrance.

“Mmm, _yes_ ,” Sasuke moaned, as Kiba finally started to push forward, and the head of his cock slipped into Sasuke’s hole.

 _My sentiments exactly_ , Orochimaru thought to himself, tracing a finger along Sasuke’s flushed face down to his swollen lips, and smirking when Sasuke bit at him and hissed. “Bad kitten,” he scolded, tapping his finger on Sasuke’s nose and grinning.

“ _Fuck_ , Sasuke,” the rough-haired youth groaned, as he pushed further forward; Orochimaru watched in delight as Kiba’s magnificent cock slowly but surely disappeared into Sasuke’s entrance. Once he was all the way in, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and panted hard.

Sasuke whimpered from underneath him, music to Orochimaru’s ears; the raven ran his hands up Kiba’s back, digging his nails into his skin and leaving bright red trails along his spine. “ _Now_ , Kiba, please,” Sasuke begged, beautifully, and the other boy responded by drawing out and then thrusting back in, eyes open wide as if in shock. “Mmm, _yes_ ,” Sasuke groaned, arching up to meet Kiba’s thrusts as he continued to move, slowly but steadily.

How splendid were the young! Sasuke had come not ten minutes ago, and yet his cock was rapidly rising again in response to the dog-boy. _Yes, splendid!_

Orochimaru would have classified himself as much more of an observer than an active participant in things of this sort; though a joy to watch, the actual act itself was rather too messy. And yet, the look of sheer pleasure on his little Sasuke’s face and those wanton little moans were just a _little_ too much. He inched closer and ran his finger back along Sasuke’s jaw once again, pressing his thumb hard on the boy’s lower lip, and then he leant down to kiss him.

Sasuke was clearly too far gone to notice much of what was happening around him, and he kissed back in complete compliance, and when Orochimaru removed one of his slim white hands from Kiba’s hips and moved it to the front of his pants, Sasuke acted automatically, rubbing down hard and steady.

Kiba’s movements were becoming more jagged and erratic now as he panted, gripping Sasuke’s waist as if for dear life, and thrusting into him harder each time, eliciting sharp, gratified little cries from the smaller boy that were rapidly rising in pitch.

And then Sasuke shrieked and arched upwards, wrapping his legs tighter around Kiba and pulling him close; “Ah- Kiba, yes, _there_!” he cried, digging into his back with one hand, and the other gripping Orochimaru harder.

Orochimaru actually had to bite back a noise of pleasure himself; how undignified! He settled for smirking and chuckling, and pushing Sasuke’s hand firmer onto his cock. He’d soon be getting a happy ending of his own.

***

Sasuke was in _heaven_ , a hazy, heavy heaven. With Kiba pushing into him and rubbing up against his own cock each time, he felt himself hardening again rapidly, and knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d be coming again. _That’ll show that dead-last_ …! he thought to himself, flushing with victory.

“ _Harder_ , Kiba, god, yes-!” Sasuke shrieked, arching upwards to meet Kiba’s thrusts, feeling his heart pounding erratically in his chest and seeing the world spin in front of him. Kiba had found that magic spot and he must of known it, because- “Mmm, _yes_!” he groaned, as Kiba grabbed onto his hips and pulled him right into his lap, pounding into him with renewed force.

It _hurt_ , and it felt _amazing_ ; Kiba really was longer and thicker than- ugh, no, there was no need to spend another second thinking about that idiot!

“Sa- Sasuke,” Kiba groaned above him, thrusting hard and circling his hips. “ _God_ , Sasuke…”

Sasuke moaned, feeling all coherent thought leave him as the pressure built and built, and he held on for dear life against the pounding he was receiving. He thanked his lucky stars that Kiba had been sent to him tonight…!

Kiba gripped him tight and thrust into him one last time before crying out; “ _fuck_ , Sasuke, I- I’m-”

“Ah, yes, _yes_ -” Sasuke shrieked, as he felt Kiba’s cock swell inside him, the sensation hitting him like lightning and setting a searing jolt of pleasure running right through his spine as he came again. “Mmm, _yes_!”

Kiba whimpered above him, his hips rolling down several more times before he fell onto Sasuke’s chest panting and gasping, his eyes squeezed shut.

Sasuke was shaking, shivering under Kiba’s weight, little spikes of intense pleasure still sparking through him each time Kiba moved on top of his stomach. He groaned as the world slowly came back into focus around him.

He took in shallow, erratic breaths, trying to calm his racing pulse, and when he felt Orochimaru settle at his side and kiss him hard, he didn’t pull away. He kissed him back, opening his mouth and whining at Orochimaru’s tongue running over his aching lower lip.

 _Yes_ , he thought to himself; _yes, that was just what I needed tonight._

***

_Bonus:_

Orochimaru gazed at the boy standing in front of him, wrapped in an oversized white sheet, still flushed pink and red. His eyes were glassy and hazed, his lips beautifully swollen; there were several scratches and bite-marks visible on his neck and chest above the sheet.

_Oh, he is **lovely.**_

Orochimaru turned and reached into the glass enclosure in front of him, and then carefully, reverently, lifted up his precious pet and held her out for Sasuke to see.

“This is Pricilla,” he purred, stepping closer to the raven-haired boy. “She won first prize today. Would you like to hold her?”

Sasuke stared, and gave him a blank look; and then he pulled the sheet tighter across his chest and turned around. “I prefer cats,” he muttered, as he walked away.

_The end._

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't explode any brains with this fic?!?! ...you have to try new things every now and then, right? Ahaha...mm not sure this is my forte! Oh well...


End file.
